


【K漏】课间厕所

by Abyss_Yuki



Category: bilibili
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_Yuki/pseuds/Abyss_Yuki





	【K漏】课间厕所

“气味淡了”  
随之响起的是黏腻的吮吸声。  
哦漏的领带被扯开，KB迫不及待地咬在哦漏的后颈上，尖锐的犬齿划破了皮肤，alpha的信息素在狭小的厕所里不断交战，试图占领对方的领地。  
KB的信息素顺着血液渗进哦漏体内，虽然身体排斥着别的alpha的信息素带来些许刺痛，但被征服的快感却又让哦漏十分享受。  
课间时间完全不够用，KB在后颈咬了一口后直接将哦漏按在墙上亲吻。  
嘴里有淡淡的血腥味，与唾液交织，来不及吞咽的部分从嘴角溢出，顺着哦漏的脖颈滑下，进入衬衫与胸膛的缝隙中。  
两人已经不是第一次接吻了。  
KB的信息素本是比较温和的香味，但一与哦漏碰上，就会充满攻击性，将对方压制住。哦漏也是alpha，被挑衅的同时也会释放强烈的信息素，信息素的战斗导致两人越来越兴奋，最后往往导致第二天醒来两人身上都有对方下重手的印记。  
KB的舌头非常灵活，在接吻这一方面哦漏处于下风，经常被恋人吻得晕头转向，alpha的好胜因子被挑起，哦漏咬了一口对方的舌头让KB吃痛，被迫结束了这个激烈的吻。  
两人稍稍分开，哦漏也不甘示弱，将KB的耳垂卷入口中，犬齿亲亲啃咬，呼吸声在KB的耳朵边放大，让他不禁加快了呼吸的频率。  
“硬了?”哦漏放过通红的耳垂，手指抚上KB的胯部，性器顶着裤子，在哦漏的手心里满满摩擦。  
“要上课了。”KB说着，又在哦漏的后颈咬了一口“放学见。”


End file.
